An Emerald of Fate
by Solis Knight
Summary: Amy loves Sonic. Everyone knows it. Everyone teases Sonic about it. But what happens when Amy drives her blue boyfriend over the edge? How much will FATE have to intervene to fix this calamity? SonAmy KnuxTikal Tails x his machines *JK* T for adult humor.


An Emerald of Fate

An Emerald of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, nor its characters, nor do I own Sega. However, I DO own the idea to a certain chaos spell that I plan to use in later fics. SO DON'T STEAL IT!

Note: I want you to read the entire fic if you start. Just because something happens that you might not like (hint hint) please don't stop, because the story isn't over yet. (HINT HINT) Now then. Here ya go, my first Sonic fic!

A beautiful sunny day in Central Square. Not a cloud in the sky, not too hot, and not too cold. It was these kinds of days that made Amy Rose feel the most alive. Of course, being near Sonic did the same thing, but… That didn't matter. Today, she was following him again. Why? Did she need a reason? She wouldn't leave him alone until he finally admitted his love to her! It was as simple as that, in her mind. Sonic was walking towards the beach, talking on his cell phone on this day. Amy could barely hear the conversation from her hiding spot behind a parked car.

"Yeah, Tails, but how long do you think it will take to upgrade the Tornado _again_?!... A couple of weeks?! We're supposed to go see Knuckles today!... Yeah, yeah… Alright, if you think that will work…" Sonic continued his conversation with Tails, oblivious to the hidden menace waiting to strike from behind. The blue hedgehog closed the phone with a _snap!_, before placing his gloved hands on his hips and staring at the sky. Amy saw her chance, and took it. In less than a second, her Piko Piko Hammer materialized in her hand, and she started running into full speed. With a mighty _thud!_, her hammer smashed into the pavement, sending her flying into the air. She landed onto Sonic's back and latched on tightly.

"Guess who, Sonniku!" Amy said in his ear, before the unfortunate hedgehog started screaming bloody murder. "Sonniku" hated it when Amy snuck up on the hedgehog and latched onto him. The hero raced off with the pink-haired girl on his back, trying to shake the pest off. No matter how hard he turned or how high he jumped however, the girl would not let go. Finally, desperate, he turned into the hotel pool and cannonballed into the still water. Literally. As his form curled, Amy had nowhere to hold onto, and was unceremoniously dropped into the liquid below. In triumph, Sonic leapt out of the pool, quickly sending a shockwave through the air around him as his form passed into Mach 1. Back at the pool, Amy was far from disappointed. This usually happened when she latched onto the handsome little hedgehog. But she would not be deterred! She would succeed eventually! Sonic would _have_ to notice her determination _someday…_

Sonic sped into Mach 1 upon detaching the pink menace from his back. She was _so_ _annoying_ sometimes! Sighing, Sonic paused to take in his surroundings. He was on the Emerald Coast… Perfect. No way out for him. '_Huh? Weird… That ring trail was never there before…_' He thought, seeing a ring trail leading up over the buildings in the distance. Shrugging, he decided to try his luck. Orbs of emerald light whipped around his body as he prepared for the Light Speed Dash.

"Ready…" he shouted, upon fully completing his charge. His form glowed with an aura of bright blue. Sonic ran ahead until he pounced upon the first ring, shouting:

"GO!" His form shimmered as he was thrust along the trail of rings, ending up on top of one of the houses overlooking the Central Square. The citizens were all going about their daily business below, and he could even see Amy running along trying to find him again. He shrugged, deciding that he had fooled around long enough and that it was time to go meet Tails. The blue hedgehog leapt to the ground and entered the train station. An announcement sounded inside the atrium, warning passengers to board the train quickly. Sonic entered the tiny car, and soon he was speeding away to the Mystic Ruins. Finally, after a few minutes wait, the train slowed, and the car doors opened. Sonic leapt through the exit, rolling close to Mach 1 as he sped up to the steps leading to Tails' workshop. The two-tailed wonder met his best friend at his front door.

"Hey, 'Sonniku'! How'd your 'date' go?" Tails sniggered, and Sonic realized in horror that he had left his cellphone recording the incident. Cursing, he finally turned off the infernal machine in his right pocket.

"Tell me again why it doesn't turn off when you close it?" Sonic asked through gritted teeth, seething with anger. In front of the blue boy, Tails was beside himself with laughter.

"To think that I almost stopped listening! Hahahahahaha!" Tails finally finished his bout of laughter after several minutes, and was able to talk again. In the meantime, Sonic had checked his e-mail, traded several stocks, and played a game of solitaire to boot. Of course, being Sonic, he had lost.

"Alright, man. Let's go check out the X-Tornado!" Tails exclaimed, and Sonic grinned. Finally, they could get going! They were supposed to go see Knuckles and Tikal today. Sonic and Tails had both been surprised when Knuckles told them of his new girlfriend, because Tikal was supposed to be sealed inside of the Master Emerald that Knuckles was guarding. Apparently, she got out somehow. And Tikal also happened to like Knuckles for some reason, despite his slowness and stupidity. Tails went inside his house to rev up the engine, while Sonic walked over to the runway. As the barren strip of land transformed into a clean, even strip of asphalt, Sonic heard the doors open in the garage. The majestic X-Tornado wheeled itself out, a true marvel of technology. It was slender and sleek, with two wings on either side of the cockpit, extending towards the back of the plane rather than to either side. On the rear, two large holes were suddenly revealed as Tails flicked a switch, and Sonic could feel the heat beginning to build within them.

"C'mon, Sonic! Let's go!" Tails shouted, and Sonic leapt easily onto the ledge set aside for him to stand on. The blue hedgehog picked up a joystick from a stand built into the side of the plane, and prepared to aim should Eggman's robots come flying at them.

"All systems, go! Engines at full power! Takeoff in three! Two! One! _Blastoff!_" Tails shouted, slamming the throttle into the casing around it. The engines roared into life, blasting the little craft almost to sonic speeds within a few seconds. Sonic would have fallen if his feet had not been magnetically bound to the floor. Within a half a minute, Angel Island appeared below them, and Tails expertly lowered the craft to the soft grass below. The island was a majestic beauty, floating in the sky by the power of the Master Emerald. Immediately upon landing, they heard the shouting.

"Yo, Knucklehead! Sonic and Tails just got here!" Tikal shouted, sending the aforementioned duo into fits of giggles. If Knucklehead was a term of endearment, they hated to think of what an insult might be. After a minute, Sonic and Tails were greeted by Knuckles himself, and the insult contests began.

"Hey, fast-boy! How's the love life?" Knuckles began, sending Tails into uncontrollable laughter. It was well-known that Amy wouldn't get off Sonic's back all the time, and had become an almost traditional joke between the two rivals. Silently fuming, he returned with the correct seething comeback.

"Same old, same old, 'Knuckiepoo'." Sonic returned with Tikal's other name for the pugnacious echidna. "How goes the math lessons?" Sonic also taunted, sending Tails further into a fit of laughter. Knuckles was not amused in the slightest, but he kept his cool.

"Well, I know that 2+24, and I also know that my foot+your ass a world of pain." Knuckles returned, and that was the moment when Tikal stepped into the clearing. She kept out of the conversation as the day waned, when she finally stepped in after another math comment from Sonic.

"You're one to talk about math, Mr. I-can't-even-spell-my-name. Oh, and Knuckiepoo? Could you stop all this fighting? For me?" Tikal switched from brutal honesty to adorable pleading with such skill that Knuckles didn't know what hit him. Tails stopped laughing after he almost died of suffocation. Finally, the dissing contest was over.

"So how's it been up here?" Sonic asked the pair of echidnas, who had just broke apart from a tight embrace.

"It's pretty nice. Sometimes it gets lonely, but other than that…" Knuckles began, before Tikal cut him off.

"But it won't be for very long…" The echidna winked at her fiancé, who blushed. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, then at the pair, then at each other again before Sonic understood.

"Ohhhhhh, I see how it is." Sonic started, punching Knuckles on the arm playfully. "Way to go, Knux." Knux was smiling warmly at the pair, while Tails was a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Uhh… what? Is someone coming to live with you guys?" Tails asked, and the three decided to keep Tails' innocence for a little while longer.

"Yeah." Knuckles lied to the innocent two-tailed boy. "Some of our tribe are coming to join us." Tails smiled, then congratulated the pair as well.

"Oh, well good for you." Knuckles smiled, because even though Tails had no clue what he was saying, the red echidna was glad that Tails was happy for him.

"Thanks. Hey, it's getting close to sunset. You guys should head home." Knuckles told the duo, who checked their wristwatches and made their excuses. As Sonic and his friend walked away, the blue hedgehog winked once back at the echidna, who smiled. Tikal put her arm around her fiancé and whispered in his ear:

"So, where tonight? On top of the Master Emerald, in front of it, or on the grassy patch?"

The next morning, Amy woke up early. Another day, another chance to find Sonic and force him to love her. She quickly showered, dressed, and applied a little makeup to make her look her best, before heading out the door. She looked around, seeing the entire plaza deserted at this time of morning. '_Perfect! That means I can catch Sonic as soon as he gets out of the hotel!_' She thought, hiding behind a different car than last. After about a half hour of waiting, she was rewarded with her prize: the blue hedgehog coming through the front door of the hotel. Weirdly, Sonic was walking very leisurely today, almost as if he had no place to go. '_Ha! As if I'd fall for that one, Sonic! I thought my Sonniku would be better at this…_' Amy thought, and was finally rewarded by a blue blur speeding out of the open doors, running into Twinkle Park as fast as lightning.

"You're mine!" Amy muttered, following as fast as her legs could carry her. She sped up the elevator to find Sonic just entering the park area. Creeping around the corner, she watched as he slowed to a leisurely pace, satisfied that noone would have followed him. As soon as the metal doors closed behind him, Amy ran out and followed through the same. She appeared at the gates of a big pool, with her beloved Sonic halfway past the gleaming liquid. Silently, Amy stalked her pray until she was right behind him, before shouting:

"SONNIKU!" Amy leapt onto the blue hedgehog's back, sending the boy crashing into the pool below. Instantly, the boy began to writhe in the water, frantically kicking his body to the surface. Amy followed suit, and soon she came face to face with a murderous Sonic.

"AMY! WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sonic shouted, before shaking his head to clear the water out of his hair. He hopped to shore before he drowned.

"For fun! Wasn't that fun?" Amy replied, and Sonic was so furious he lost all sense of decency and control.

"FUN?! NOW I'M SOAKING WET, AND I HAVE TO GO MEET WITH THE MAYOR TODAY! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I HIDE FROM YOU, AMY?!" Amy cowered before the furious hedgehog, the boy's screaming getting louder by the second. The sight of the boy's anger nearly drove her to tears, but Sonic didn't give her the opportunity to start.

"YOU. ARE. _ANNOYING_! YOU CONSTANTLY FOLLOW ME AROUND AND MESS WITH ME _EVERY DAY_! I _HATE_ YOU! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sonic finished with the loudest scream his voice box could possibly deliver, and emphasized his point by leaving a mirror image of his anger behind as he sped away faster than the speed of sound. At this point, Amy _was_ in tears upon hearing Sonic's reaction. She had never meant to make him so angry. She got herself up out of the pool and began to sob. She cried over what she had done, about what Sonic had done, and what they would never be able to do. After an hour of just sitting there, sobbing her heart out, she suddenly desired to walk a bit. She stood up, her head hung low and her hands over her eyes, and just walked around until she eventually left the park. And still she cried, even another hour later, as she found her way back home and onto her bed, and just lay there crying all night. At midnight, the tears finally stopped. Not because she had calmed down, but because she had no more to give. She had never felt any worse in her life. Suddenly, it dawned upon her. What more did she have to live for? If Sonic didn't want her around anymore, then maybe she should do as he wanted. With a fire of determination and sadness, she got up from the bed, took two pads of paper from her desk drawer, and began to write. She wrote the first upon a pink slip of paper, addressing it to everyone but Sonic.

_I am Amy Rose. You all remember me as the nice, fun loving girl who always hung around you. Well, we all knew that couldn't last forever. I am going to kill myself. I want to tell you… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hanging around you all and annoying you, I'm sorry for making your lives miserable…You don't need to worry about that any more. It's over._

The second letter, she wrote on a blue sheet of paper, addressing it to Sonic.

_Sonic…You don't love me. You don't want me around. You don't want to ever see me again. That's okay. I'd hate me too if I hung around me every day and annoyed me. Well, today's your lucky day. I won't be around any more to annoy you. Have a good life._

She laid each note upon a separate pillow on her bed, and shed one final tear. '_It's over._' Amy left her room at midnight, with the cover of darkness surrounding her. She didn't mind. It was almost as if the night _knew_ her, and morphed itself to fit her dark emotions. Amy walked to the train station, boarding the train to the Mystic Ruins. The driver gave her a funny look, but said nothing. She arrived at the ruins, thanked the driver, and jumped off of the rickety wooden support beams. Amy ignored the pain in her limbs. It would all be over soon, so why should it matter? She headed up the steps to the cliff before Tails' workshop, stopping at the ledge to watch the night wane. As the first rays of sunlight peeked up over the horizon, she sighed. The pink haired girl turned around, spread her arms out wide, and fell back over the cliff below. As she fell, she must have hit her head on something hard, but she didn't care. The rocky shore below rushed up to meet her frail body. The girl who was once called Amy Rose collided with the rocky shore below, and ceased to breathe. Now, it really _was_ over.

Tails was flying in the X-Tornado, the wind whipping about the plane like its namesake. It was predawn, as Tails liked to test his machines in the cover of darkness so noone would know what he was building at the time. Miles Tails Prower pressed elaborate sequences of buttons and switches, and manipulated the steering wheel to send the X-Tornado into fantastic flips and spins. The plane was his finest work so far, having turbo jet-engines on the rear with a morph feature built into the framework. This baby could even turn into a spaceship if Tails so desired. Finally, as his clock showed 6:57 a.m., he sped towards his workshop, intending to be inside before any more light shone on his beautiful craft. Suddenly, the plane fell through the air as it passed through a cold air patch, and he was forced to do a barrel roll to stabilize the craft. As the cockpit rattled and the plane rolled, a compartment next to the cup-holder opened unexpectedly, and the red Chaos Emerald fell through the air as the X-Tornado flipped completely over. Tails shouted:

"Aw _shit_! I hope that landed on dry land…" Tails swore, checking his radar. Luckily, he was right on the edge of the ocean, so the emerald shouldn't have fallen too far down in the water. He pressed a button titled -Landing- and immediately the engines slowed. The landing gear opened up on the bottom of the craft. Several monitors flared into life as Tails directed the on-board computers to search for the emerald. Tails nearly lost control of the plane as he saw what was lying on the rocky shore.

"AMY?!" Tails shouted, driving the plane into its max speed. In less than a second, Tails had landed the craft right next to the girl, and had swiftly leapt from the cockpit to her broken frame before the plane had even stopped rolling completely. Curiously, the Chaos Emerald had landed right next to the girl, who was lying face down on the shore. Tails flipped her body over, surveying the damage. It wasn't pretty. He could tell that several of her ribs had fractured from the impact, while both of her arm bones had broken. Her legs were also broken, and he could see bruising almost everywhere on her body. Her clothing hadn't suffered that much, but he could see blood trickling down the girl's forehead. '_If I don't get her to a hospital fast, she's going to die!_' Tails screamed at himself mentally, finding the strength to lift the comatose girl onto his back and strap her gently onto the plane. The engines roared back to life at the flick of a switch after Tails entered the cockpit once more.

"Don't worry, Amy! I'm getting you to a hospital!" Tails shouted behind him. The plane's speed mocked that of Sonic, becoming less a plane, more a blur of red metal as it sped towards Metropolis. In less than a minute, the city came into view ahead, and Tails expertly landed the plane upon the top of the hospital roof. Swiftly, he picked up the pink-haired girl and raced down the steps to the Emergency Room. Doctors and surgeons whom he passed quickly put down what they were doing, for it was a slow night, and followed the little hero to the operating table. Even as he set the girl down, doctors were examining her wounds and stitching her up, bandaging her until she began to look like a mummy. Tails took out his prized cellphone and with a rapid series of button pressing, sent a message to Sonic.

Sonic woke up in his bed, with a loud ringtone in his ear. Yesterday's meeting with the mayor had not gone well with him soaking wet, and he had gone to bed late trying to save some people from bank robbers in the dead of night. It was less than a minute past seven, according to his phone, which was displaying a message of Code Red Emergency. Tails only coded his messages like this when something HUGE was happening, such as Eggman flying a bomb into the city or one of his friends in danger. Unfortunately for the blue-haired hedgehog, the message was aptly named.

"SONIC

GET TO THE HOSPITAL

AMY IS DYING

RIGHT NOW"

Tails must have been really agitated to not write in complete sentences… Sonic hurriedly strapped on his running shoes, crystal ring, and white gloves, for he slept in his socks. He passed Mach 1 with not so much as a nod as he raced towards the hospital, his fear for Amy's safety overriding all sense of self and control. The hospital came into view not long after, and he raced through the halls with not much less speed than he had been using previously. Having been in the hospital many times before, it wasn't too long before he wound up at the Emergency Room, where Tails was waiting for him. Sonic and Tails began talking at the same time.

"Dude! What happened to Amy?!" They shouted in unison, neither having any answers for the other. Sonic pushed past Tails once he realized that he wasn't going to get any information from him, and rushed into the room to check on Amy. The doctors were in the middle of splinting her many broken bones, and stitching her many bleeding cuts. His mouth gaped in shock as he saw how badly she had been hurt. A plastic cup over her mouth with a tube running to a machine nearby was all that was keeping her alive, Sonic realized. A small _beep beep_ was heard from an EKG machine, with a small quiver of the line up and down on the monitor. He knew enough to realize what that meant. Tails came in behind him, but said nothing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctors finished and started to file out. Only one doctor stayed to talk to the two boys, who were both in deep shock.

"Alright, here's what's going on with the girl. She's in a coma. As long as the machines stay hooked to her and on, she can be kept alive, but we don't know how long she'll be like this. It could go on forever." The doctor delivered the bad news in a calm voice, but it might as well have been a burning hot whip to Sonic's face. The doctor only had one other thing to say.

"Hey, Miles. You're lucky you got her here when you did. Another minute, and she'd have passed on." Tails nodded, before averting his gaze. He was the hero, but even _he_ would have given it up if it meant that he could avoid _this_. Sonic nearly suffocated his friend in a bear hug for saving Amy.

"Thanks man. You're the hero here." Sonic pulled out from the hug as swiftly as he had started it, and Tails only nodded in response. The little guy pulled out the red emerald that he had found next to Amy's body.

"Here, Sonic. I only found her because of this." Sonic held the Chaos Emerald reverently, because it was the reason Amy was alive. Suddenly, they heard steps outside of the room. Through the double doors came Knuckles and Tikal, very shaken up as they beheld the sight of Amy.

"Holy… What in hell happened?" Knuckles asked, while Tikal buried her face in the echidna's fur. Tails began to tell the group what happened. They all listened in silence, wondering how on Mobius this could have happened. Sonic had an idea, and it was killing him. '_Did she do this… because of me?_' He wondered as he watched the girl sleep dreamlessly.

Amy woke up, which was weird because she was supposed to be dead. It was pitch black around her, and the only thing she could see was a red Chaos Emerald floating to the right of her at eye level. Suddenly, in a red flash, a movie started playing on a screen of darkness. Amy recognized the pictures to be her memories, and realized the truth. '_Looks like my life is flashing before my eyes. Heh, it's a bit late for that._' She thought as she saw the first memory. Her heart nearly snapped in half when she saw her first meeting with Sonic. The feelings inside of her at the time bubbled up back to the surface until she almost choked on them, watching herself chase Sonic around everywhere.

Another memory played. She was chasing Sonic again. '_Oh great, now I have to relive all of my memories of Sonic… This is pure agony…_'

Another memory, this time she was being held up by Zero the robot, with Sonic below looking for her. But wait, her vision didn't follow her body. Instead, she had a dream where she followed Sonic as he strove to rescue her. How hard he worked to save her… But he couldn't really love her back. She was just a friend to him, and she probably wasn't even that anymore.

Another memory. And she looked upon this one with dread. It was the very scene where Sonic had yelled at her. His yelling even drove her to tears just watching it… Now she followed herself back to her house, and then to the cliff, and then… She looked upon her fragile body on the ground below. '_And that's the end… What?_' She thought, as she saw Tails' plane land right beside her. She saw him flip her body over, exposing the real damage to Amy's eyes. It was horrible. Tails quickly strapped her into the plane, and they took off.

Another memory, but this time she was seeing things through eyes that weren't hers. Amy watched as her body's chest rose and fell slightly with her breaths, and her eyes closed tightly. She saw the bandages around her head, and the splints around her arms and legs. Her vision backed up a bit to see Sonic at the foot of her bed, just staring at her lifeless body. '_He's probably disappointed that I'm not dead. He probably knows that when I wake up I'll just annoy him again._' She thought, before he spoke.

"Ames? Amy? I don't know if you can hear me. Heh, you probably can't. But even so… I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean any of it…" Sonic trailed off, and for a few bright shining seconds Amy felt better, almost as if she could wake up right then and hug the hedgehog until her arms fell off. But then he spoke again, and instantly the words threw her into an even deeper depression.

"That's not true… I _did_ mean some of it… But I never wanted this to happen to you. Maybe this _is_ for the better…" He trailed off, and Amy's heart turned to stone. Instantly, the vision flickered and became full as she materialized within the room. Sonic's eyes had closed in sadness, so he didn't see her walk slowly and purposefully to the machines keeping her body alive. Finally, Sonic sighed, opening his eyes to see her spirit right next to the machines.

"Amy? Wha-" Sonic began, before a single tear fell from the spirit's eye.

"Goodbye… Sonniku." Amy raised her hand to a switch that would cut off life support. Instantly, Sonic's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"AMY! NO!!" But it was too late. Amy flicked the switch, then completely turned off the respirator. She could hear her heartbeat quicken to a maddening pace before it stopped, after one final thump. The ghost of Amy flickered and faded away, leaving Sonic still reaching out to where she had stood. The EKG flatlined, and that was all that could be heard in the room. The scent of death made itself known.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. So Amy _did_ kill herself. Twice. And now Sonic was the cause for both. Tails and the others quickly burst into the room to see Sonic on the ground, reaching out towards the machines that were now either unresponsive or flatlining.

"Sonic, what happened?!" Tails shouted, and Sonic couldn't move his lips. He couldn't say what he had done to anyone. Without a word, he turned around and flung himself out of the room, racing out of the room leaving Mach 1 in the dust. His eyes were closed, though. He didn't care where he ran. He just wanted to run… from everything. Amy was dead. DEAD! Why was he here? He had just made the girl who loved him kill herself. And he couldn't live with the fact. He ran until there was no more land to run on, and yet he continued out into the ocean. Sonic didn't stop, and even when he didn't even feel anything under his feet, he ran through the air itself. The hedgehog didn't stop when his feet hit land again, and then stone, and then he was slowing… slowing… slowing… he stopped and collapsed onto all fours, finally opening his eyes to his surroundings. He was kneeling in front of the Master Emerald, on Angel Island. The tears fell thick and fast from his eyes, as he pounded the weathered stone of the altar. Amy was dead. Gone! GONE! He took the stone that Tails had found with Amy and flung it across the altar. It made a delicate _clink!_ as it hit the stone. He cried on the altar until his arms and knees could no longer support him, and he collapsed onto his stomach. And yet he still cried. The tears flowed for hours, until he finally had no more tears to give. Sonic sniffled once, raising himself by his arms to look at the puddle of his sorrow. In it, he saw _her_. The girl who loved him… The girl that he loved back, and had never realized it. They say you never know what you have until it's gone… And they are right. The Chaos Emerald rolled back over to him of its own accord, and in each facet of the gem he could see Amy's smiling face. One solitary tear fell from his eye onto the gem.

"_Amy… I love you…I'm sorry."_

The doctors were in the process of untangling the mess of wires from the dead girl on the table. The girl had flatlined not three minutes ago, and they were already unhooking everything. The only things still left untouched were the wires leading to the EKG, which was still reading a flatline. Finally, the doctors took the last of the wires leading to the respirator, and one reached out towards one of the wires to the EKG. Suddenly, the doctors all jumped back in shock as they heard a new noise from the last machine.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

It was a miracle. The EKG roared back into life with the strongest heartbeat seen yet in the once-comatose girl, who opened her eyes to see the astonished doctors and nurses about her, backing off like she was a zombie. Amy rubbed the bandages on her head, wincing with the stabbing pain in her cranium.

"Ugh… where am I?" Amy Rose asked, when suddenly the doors to her room were knocked clean off their hinges by Knuckles. The others ran right in through the opening, crowding around Amy's bed.

"Amy! You're back!" Tails shouted, and Tikal was just as excited.

"Omygosh Omygosh! How did you…?" Tikal began before Knuckles got to Amy.

"Don't you _EVER_ scare us like that again, Amy! We all thought you were dead!" Knuckles shouted, although everyone could tell that Knuckles wasn't really angry. He was just relieved that Amy was okay.

"I _was_ dead…." Amy stated, leaving the others in shock. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other once, their heads switching from Amy to each other, both thinking the same thing.

"You don't think…" Knuckles started.

"No… No way…" Tails said back.

"It might've…" Knuckles speculated.

"This is not fucking good!" Tails exclaimed, and Amy gasped. When Tails swore, _something_ bad must've happened. Immediately, her Piko Piko Hammer materialized in her right hand, the thick mallet appearing directly over the frightened Tails.

"Spill it, brain boy." Amy said in a determined voice. Tails gulped.

"Wait, how can you hold that hammer? Weren't your arms broken?" Knuckles asked, driving Tails' face to an even paler tint.

"Oh, _shit…_" Tails said, his worst nightmare having been confirmed in the boy's eyes. He curled up into the fetal position, just saying the same phrase over and over.

"It can't be… It can't be… It can't be…" Amy eyed the boy in wide eyed fear. Then she noticed the echidna's point. '_My arms _should_ be broken! What happened?_' She asked herself.

"Knux. What do you think?" Amy asked him, and he began to shake his head from side to side. At first, she thought that he was telling her that he wouldn't tell her, but then he spoke, and she realized that it was from sadness that he shook his head.

"I think that Sonic sacrificed himself for you." And instantly, Amy's world turned upside down and inside out. The first think she thought was: '_Ohmygod he really _does_ love me!_' But then her thoughts quickly switched to: _'Wait… Oh no! He's DEAD!_' And she went into despair. Her arm went limp, as the hammer faded away. The world around her narrowed into a corridor of pain and sorrow. She pushed the covers off of her body, got out of bed, and walked past the group. She ignored their cries of:

"Hey, Amy! Where are ya goin?!" and:

"It can't be, IT CAN'T BE!"

She just walked past them all, through the door, and eventually out of the hospital. She walked as if she was in a trance. Her feet carried her forward one step at a time, as she navigated through sightless eyes. She couldn't even tell that it was nearly sunset, and the glowing orb was just over the horizon. She found herself in the train station, vaguely. Her eyes were still staring straight ahead, off into the void. '_Sonic… Sonic is… gone?_' She thought without thinking, in her world of despair without feeling. The door to the train opened, and she sat. The train took her to the ruins in minutes, and she left it dully. Her feet continued to carry her down the steps, one stair at a time, until she reached the ground below. She walked towards Tails' workshop, up the moss encrusted steps, and over to the ledge that she had thrown herself off of. She sank to her knees, bottling up her hopelessness, her rage, her love, every emotion growing and expanding until it filled her very essence. Finally, she could contain it no longer.

"SOOOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKUUUUUUU!" Amy wailed from deep within her heart. Behind her, she could hear footsteps. Probably just Tails or Knuckles.

"Go away…" She said, not wishing to see anyone. They did not stop. In fact, they walked up to her on the ground until they were right behind her. The unknown person just stood there, watchful…

Sonic had finally stemmed the flow of tears, his grief magically disappearing after looking into the Chaos Emerald. He sighed, knowing that he could never face his friends again. What would they think if they knew that he had been responsible for the death of Amy, _twice_! Standing up, he took in the scenery of the island. It was just so… peaceful. He had a sudden urge to walk over to the ledge and see the sights. Sonic picked up the beautiful little red gem and strode over to the edge of the island, to look upon the world below. It was a wondrous sight to behold, seeing all from his high vantage point. '_Well… I guess I could mimic Amy… If only to find her in the afterlife to tell her I'm sorry…_' He even prepared to jump, taking a deep breath…

…

…

…

Amy? No, it couldn't be! Amy disembarked from the train below, down in the Mystic Ruins. '_Is it another ghost? No, it can't be. It really is her…_' Driven by hope, he really did jump from the island. As the ground rushed up to meet him, he curled up into a ball, shouting softly:

"Light Speed Dash!" Instantly, his form glowed golden, and his sudden acceleration negated the forces upon him from above and below. He had landed on top of a house just in time to see Amy begin the trek up the steps to Tails' workshop. She looked terrible, like she wasn't even in control of her own legs. Driven by instinct, Sonic's feet propelled him forward as well. He reached the bottom of the steps a full minute after she had, and silently pushed himself up to her level. Finally, he could see out over the rock, and he beheld the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The sunset spilled over Amy like a stream past a rock, and the light made her seem as beauteous as a goddess. She sat on the inside of her knees, her rear end between both of her feet. Her gloved hands were on her kneecaps, and her pink curls swayed in the breeze. He heard her cry out in agony, and wished there was something he could do for her.

"SOOOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKUUUUUUU!" Amy wailed, and Sonic stood by, a silent witness to her despair. It occurred to him that he had left everyone in a hurry, so they must have thought him dead. They probably thought that he would kill himself to see Amy again. He would have chuckled slightly at the irony that he was going to do just that, if he had had any emotions to show. Finally, Sonic worked up the nerve to take a step. Then another. Suddenly, Amy spoke in a low monotone.

"Go away…" Her voice was in such despair, Sonic couldn't obey. He couldn't just go while Amy wallowed here in her own self-perpetuated nightmare. One step after the other, he drew closer to the melancholy girl until he stood right behind her. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither moving, until the girl sighed again. Sonic, acting on a wild impulse, put his gloved hand on her shoulder. He didn't see her eyes widen at the contact, nor did he feel her whole body tense up. She slowly turned her head to look at him, until their eyes met and there could be no mistake. They were both here, alive. Sonic found himself holding Amy in a tight embrace a millisecond later, neither wishing to relinquish their grip on the other. After a few minutes, they drew back slightly so both could look into the other's eyes. Sonic found his hands on her shoulders, while hers were resting on his. They both started talking at once.

"Amy, I-"

"Sonic, I-"

Both stopped, waiting for the other to continue. Sonic nodded, signaling for the pink-haired girl to go first.

"Sonic, I'm sorry I always used to follow you around. I would have gotten mad at me too, but I just wanted you to notice me more…" Amy told the blue-haired hedgehog that she loved. Sonic was touched, and felt even guiltier.

"Amy, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I would be lying if I said I didn't mean any of it, because you _were_ kind of annoying to me… but it was only because I was too stubborn to acknowledge that I felt the same way about you." Sonic told the pink-haired girl he had known and grown to love. From his pocket, the Chaos Emerald rose up and circled above the couple's heads. It glowed with a deep red aura, as if it was satisfied in bringing the two together. Sonic's eyes never left Amy's as their lips moved closer to each other's. They were in their own little world in the sunset. Just Sonic and Amy. Together forever.

There, now wasn't that sweet? You're glad you read all of it, aren'tcha? A nice little one-shot for Amy and Sonic. The suicide was just for shits and giggles, so if you don't like Amy killing herself then at least she came back, right? So, as a reward for reading, ill tell you about that chaos spell I was talking about up there.

Name: Chaos Shaarde (SHA - arde)

Function: Classified.

Users: Shadow the Hedgehog, Super Shadow

Best against: all humans. Bosses.

Weak against: hedgehogs.

Description: Used by accident when meaning to perform Chaos Control. The power of the emerald that Shadow posseses instantly flares and materializes in the palm of his hand. If Super Shadow is present with all 7 emeralds, all 7 emeralds' power will materialize.

If I write another fic before I get to the one that I'll use this one in, then I'll tell you more about it in that one. NONE OF YOU HAD BETTER USE THIS, OR THE AMY CLONES WILL GET YOU . -.- (,)


End file.
